


i'm sitting here, sobbing on your grave

by Tori_Not_Found



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Wilbur Soot, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, lowercase intended, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Not_Found/pseuds/Tori_Not_Found
Summary: "you promised me! you promised me you wouldn't leave me like phil did!" tommy screamed, tears streaming down his face as he fell to his knees above wilbur's gravestone.tubbo suggested that they should give wilbur a proper funeral as wilbur's body was left to rot in the old button room. tommy agreed, thinking that this was the only way he could thank wilbur for all he did for tommy when they were younger, but only the sight of the newly markered gravestone was enough to make him crack.or: au where wilbur actually gets a proper funeral, tommy screams out his feelings for the first time in his life, and ghostbur doesn't exist.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	i'm sitting here, sobbing on your grave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loriedapotxto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriedapotxto/gifts).



> written for [lorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriedapotxto) as a late valentines gift, i hope you like it lorie :D
> 
> heyo! my first work on ao3 which isnt anonymoused- welp i hope you enjoy!

"hey," tubbo laid a hand on tommy's clothed shoulder, watching in concern as tommy shrugged him off and picked up the flowers he dropped on the ground.

"you know, you don't have to do any talking, just you being there is enough," tubbo said, voice sympathetic. 

tommy shook his head swiftly, turning around to look at his best friend. "you don't get it, tubbo," tommy whispered, feeling something moist pooling behind his eyelids, "he's _my_ brother. i didn't tell him 'i love you' enough, i didn't appreciate him enough, i didn't cherish him enough, i didn't—" tommy cut himself off, feeling a panic attack starting to bubble up.

tubbo closed his eyes and once again laid a hand on tommy's shoulder, but his grip was weak and vulnerable, "he knows, tommy. wilbur knows. and he loves you, he appreciates you and cherished you. he's up there watching over you because he still cares about you," tubbo comforted softly, knowing tommy was in a bad spot right now.

"i just—" tommy exhaled sharply, looking at the flowers laying limp in his hand at his side, sad and dull, just like him.

"i dunno, i just think that wilbur would sneer at me if he saw me right now and say that he never loved me." tommy confessed, bringing the flowers to his chest and hugging them gently.

tubbo sighed, removing the hand on tommy's shoulder, "wilbur wouldn't do any of that. sure, insanebur would, but the real wilbur soot would want to comfort you and smile at you and say everything was okay. i know with all my heart that the real wilbur would be watching from above and smiling at you sadly, happy that you finally saw the light, but sad that he isn't here to hug you or play a song on his guitar." he said slowly but firmly and when tommy looked up at him in surprise, tubbo smiled a small smile at him, then turned his back to talk to bad about the funeral.

tommy ran a hand through his blond locks, sighing inwardly. tubbo was right. as much as he hated to admit it, his best friend was right. he always was.

* * *

as the funeral began wrapping up with everyone near tears, bad approached tommy, who was still staring blankly ahead at the gravestone of his dead brother.

"tommy," bad called, his lips set in a firm but gentle line. tommy looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question. "if you ever need me, i'm just a call away," he said simply, then turned his back as he walked away from the funeral. tommy nodded in gratitude, though bad didn't see it, and tuned to the grave.

"hey, wilby," tommy started, eyes already glossing up.

"i guess you were right, huh? i would live longer than you, because i deserved a long and happy life," he laughed, but there was no humor behind it.

"but you never said you would leave me this early," he continued bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"i thought that— that even when techno left us, when phil left us when we were kids, that it was over. we were never going to find happiness again." he pressed his lips into a thin line, "but you proved me wrong. you didn't sulk or cry and tried to get other's pity like most people did, instead you shook your head, grabbed your guitar, told me to pack up, then we moved here."

"i'm starting to think that was a bad idea, as moving here only made me lose you and made my other brother and father turn against us." he said, lip wobbling as he continued.

"but, this was where our happiness was, in the form of long nights building wood structures, stories about phil and techno battling other-wordly creatures, and our friends — practically our family at this point." 

tommy stopped, letting tears fall down little by little on his cheeks. "but you made me promise you that i wouldn't die while we were part of l'manberg. i kept my promise."

"but did you?" he asked the air openly, a sadistic smile forming at his lips. 

the smile turned into a scowl.

"you promised me! you promised me you wouldn't leave me like phil and techno did!" tommy screamed, tears streaming down his face as he fell to his knees above wilbur's gravestone.

"you promised me— you promised me you would be with me until i was old and grey and a sick old man! you promised me you would watch me get a girlfriend- turn that girlfriend into a wife and maybe some kids and a fucking parrot or a dog!" he wailed, not minding that his pants were now damp with mud, —oh dear when had it started raining?—

tommy's cries of pain and wails of sorrow would only be heard by the wind, and as the rain poured heavier, tommy couldn't help but wonder if the very earth that wilbur was 6 feet under now mourning for the loss of a great man just like tommy was mourning for the loss of his only family member and best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
